


A Day Towards Brutality

by NecroticMaster



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroticMaster/pseuds/NecroticMaster
Summary: Yamato tries to recruit Hibiki to his side





	A Day Towards Brutality

“The truth is… I want you.”

His gloved hand had a firm grip of my throat and was holding me in place. Just like the age gap between us the height gap was miniscule, but that didn’t stop the feeling of helplessness to come over me as he forced my face upwards towards his. His free hand was placed on the wall behind me which I had my back pressed against. There was no escape. All I could do was to concentrate on not letting my knees bend as he leaned in and breathed the same air as me. He was close. Way too close.

“I’ve never met a civilian like you. You never cease to surprise me. Not only do you always meet all of my expectations, you come with much higher results than I had hoped for. I want you on my side.”

His voice was low and his lips brushed against mine with every word he spoke which sent shivers down my back. My breaths were fast and strained and I had to fight to not let my thoughts run wild.

“Those people… are a cancer invading your body. They are bringing you down. With them your existence will be taken for granted and your talent will go unnoticed and unappreciated.”

I opened my mouth to let out an objection to his harsh comment about my friends and comrades, but he simply silenced me by tightening his grip of me.

“I won’t force you, of course. But I want you to think carefully about this. With me, your talent will be fully appreciated.”

What was only a couple of seconds seemed like hours to me. His cold eyes stared right into my own wide eyes. When he’d come to the conclusion that he had tormented me enough he slowly leaned away from me and withdrew his hands. He gave me his usual arrogant smile and with a bow he left me with his goodbye. It was not until he was out of sight that I dared to let out the breath I had been holding the whole time. I swallowed hard and carefully touched the sore skin around my neck.

I was running out of time.


End file.
